


"Tell Me You Love Me"

by willtheworldrememberyou



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Hospitals, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, this isnt too sad hopefully??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willtheworldrememberyou/pseuds/willtheworldrememberyou
Summary: Whizzer's in the hospital and Marvin thinks over his relationship with him.





	"Tell Me You Love Me"

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i love these two so much  
> the summary is terrible (sorry about that), but hopefully this is okay!

"Marvin?" A voice whispered hoarsely. Marvin woke up instantly, sitting up in his chair rubbing his eyes. He looks up at the bearer of the voice: Whizzer Brown, his lover, bedridden with an undiagnosed disease at a hospital. 

"Hey, Whizzer," Marvin said softly. He reached out to take Whizzer's hand. Whizzer smiled slightly at the gesture.

"How are you?"

"It really doesn't matter," Marvin shrugged off the question. "I mean, you're the one that's sick—"

"Exactly. Everyone already knows I'm sick, they don't need to ask," Whizzer cut him off. He stopped to cough and Marvin squeezed his hand.

"I'm...okay," Marvin answered slowly. He had developed bags under his eyes since he started coming to the hospital. He never wanted to miss a moment with Whizzer, now that they didn't know when or if he was going to die. Marvin would never forgive himself if Whizzer's last moments were spent alone. Or rather, without him. 

"Marv, you know you don't have to stay here with me," Whizzer murmured. "I'm an adult. I can handle myself."

"I know you can, I just...I love you," Marvin sighed. "And I don't want you to suffer alone."

Whizzer snorted at the comment. "The more, the merrier, huh?"

"I guess."

Whizzer shifted to the side of the hospital bed and patted the spot next to him. "Come on. Cuddle me?"

"Whizzer, it's against the hospital rules—"

"It's not like anyone's looking," Whizzer quipped. He paused to let out a hacking cough that made Marvin wince. "Besides, Charlotte's my doctor. She won't care."

Marvin sighed in defeat. He climbed up next to his lover on the bed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Whizzer rested his head on Marvin's chest, right under his chin. Marvin peppered his hair with kisses.

"I missed you," Whizzer whispered. 

"I've been here nearly all week, Whizzer," Marvin chuckled.

"No, I mean—I've missed being with you. Kissing you, going on dates, playing racquetball with you...I miss doing those things with you." Whizzer curled into Marvin, his arm slinging over Marvin's stomach. "I'm really grateful you're here, you know? Trina and Mendel and Jason and Cordelia and Charlotte are all great and I like that they visit, but I feel like...I can rely on you. I don't have to have some sort of facade to show that I'm getting better or something."

"Whizzer, I...I don't know what to say," Marvin mumbled. It was true. 

Marvin hardly remembered anything before Whizzer came into his life. This man had managed to screw up his life so completely and still mend it. Marvin had never given anyone the sort of power that he gave Whizzer. He was vulnerable; no one could hurt him like Whizzer could. While their petty fights usually meant nothing, if he wished, Whizzer could break his heart in an instant. And one day, he did. But that was the time for them to take some time apart. Marvin needed to find himself before he found someone new, since he was still recovering from the divorce and mending his relationship with his son. Two years later, Marvin and Whizzer found each other again, when they were ready. They constructed their relationship differently and built it anew, rather than building off an old, withered structure. They still had their petty arguments every once in awhile, but they really meant nothing this time. It was never actual anger being portrayed. While Marvin would never admit it, during those two years, he felt like something was missing. He fixed his relationships with Trina and Jason and Mendel, and made some new friends, but he never dated. There wasn't room for anyone more in his heart than the one who had already stolen it. Marvin knew that he had never stopped loving Whizzer during those years, and he probably never will.

"Tell me you love me." Whizzer looked up at Marvin with empty eyes. Eyes that knew they were going to die soon.

"I love you, Whizzer," Marvin said, tears prickling at his eyes. "There's nothing I want more than you."

And he meant it. 

Whizzer smiled sadly and took Marvin's hand, lacing their fingers together. He rested his head on his lover's chest again. "I love you, too."

"Get some sleep," Marvin muttered, pressing a kiss to Whizzer's forehead. "I'll be right here."

Whizzer closed his eyes and drifted off quickly, making cute snuffling noises in his sleep. 

Marvin was simply content to sit and run his hands through his lover's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so, so much for reading!! kudos and comments are always appreciated!!  
> you can find me on tumblr @will-the-world-remember-you! i'm open to requests, or if you just want to talk!


End file.
